


The Top 10 Reasons for Choosing Ichabod Over Brom

by Kadorienne



Category: Sleepy Hollow (1999)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-17
Updated: 2000-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne





	The Top 10 Reasons for Choosing Ichabod Over Brom

10) They both have big egos, but Ichabod can be put in his place by being asked if he's so certain of everything.

9) When your husband is late coming home, you know it's because he's fishing corpses out of the river.

8) The choice was made without sense or reason.

7) A man who faints is not going to disguise himself as a Headless Horseman and jump out at you while you're cleaning house.

6) Ichabod has the biggest set of goggles ever seen in Sleepy Hollow.

5) You looked in his ledger and liked what you saw.

4) Nothing like a man in uniform.

3) A bewitched man makes an obedient husband.

2) Once you _did_ see his face, it more than made up for his name.

1) All you have to do is show up and he is twice the man. (And since meeting the Horseman, Brom is only half the man!)


End file.
